19. Siła równości
(czołówka) (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Przyznam, że zaskoczyła mnie ostatnia eliminacja. Byłam na 90% pewna, że odpadnę. Jednak teraz, jak nie ma już Marti, to możemy zacząć prawdziwą walkę o finał. (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Kolejne zwycięstwo coraz bliżej. Mam trudnych rywali, ale muszę dać z siebie wszystko! Przy okazji ostatniej eliminacji napisałem nowy utwór dla naszego zespołu. Zatytułowałem go „Nóż w plecy” i jest w nim miejsce na 10-minutową solówkę Drake’a, hehe. Chyba zszedłem z tematu… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Jest nas coraz mniej… Co więcej w grze jestem ze zwycięzcą pierwszej edycji, półfinalistką tejże, oraz nieprzewidywalną intrygantką. Czy czuję się zagrożony? O taaaak. Ale raz się żyje! Skoro zaszedłem już tak daleko, to czemu by nie zajść dalej? (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Nie jestem dumna z tego, co zrobiłam, ale nie miałam wyjścia. Teraz mogę się wreszcie skupić na grze, a nie na niańczeniu młodszej siostry, nie uważacie? W fast-foodzie Sami: Bleee…nie wygląda to najlepiej. (patrzy na dziwną potrawę) Chef (do Sami): Może najpierw spróbuj, a potem oceniaj… Sami: N-no okej… (próbuje) Ej, faktycznie niezłe. Przynajmniej nie tak złe, jak oczekiwałam, heh. Chef: Trochę więcej wiary w waszego kochanego Chefa, co? Max: Nasz cudotwórca, hehe. Chris: Widzę, że macie dobre humory dzisiaj. To dobrze. Vanessa: CHRIS! Ile razy mam mówić, byś się nie zjawiał jak ninja? Chris: Ale…ja tu cały czas byłem i jadłem z wami… Lucas (do Chrisa): Liczymy na ciekawe zadanie dzisiaj, to chyba jasne, nie? Chris: Cóż…co prawda złość jeszcze mi nie minęła po wczoraj, ale czas nas goni i musimy dzisiaj znów kogoś odesłać do domu, także zapraszam niedługo na zadanie. Max: Gdzie tym razem? Chris: Cóż…w wielu miejscach. Dzisiejsze zadanie sprawdzi waszą adaptację do nowych warunków i sytuacji. (grupowa konsternacja) Chris: Wiedziałem, że się ucieszycie. Widzimy się za godzinę w teatrze. (wychodzi) Lucas: Ja tam jestem gotowy na wszystko! Vanessa (do Lucasa): Żebyś tylko nie skończył jak Edie. Lucas (do Vanessy): Że kto niby? Vanessa: Nieważne… (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Nie wiem czemu, ale Lucas i Vanessa w dziwny sposób do siebie pasują. Może jestem dziwna. W teatrze Chris: Witajcie owieczki. Max: Skończ z tymi owieczkami, masz jakiś fetysz, czy co? Chris: No dobra dobra, już nie będę. W każdym razie, czas na zadanie! Chef: Oto stroje dla was na dzisiaj. (wręcza panom sukienki, a paniom dresy) Max: Ch-chris…co to ma znaczyć? Chris: Dzisiaj zajmiemy się, jakże ważnym tematem, który jest obecnie na czasie, a więc równością. Sami: Że niby jak równouprawnienie? Moim zdaniem jest spoko. Chris: Ale zdaniem niektórych nie jest. Ekhm. Wracając do zadania jednak. Dzisiaj, jako że mamy dwie panie i dwóch panów, wcielicie się w role płci przeciwnej i wykonacie zadania, które są, w pewien stereotypowy sposób, z nią związane. Max: Haha! No chyba nie każesz nam prasować czy coś. (Chris zerka na niego wymownie) Ee… Chris: Za chwilę wylosujecie zadania, najpierw jednak się przebierzcie. Lucas: Będzie mi zimno w samej tej sukience… Chris: To załóż ją na ubranie. Chodzi o efekt. (10 minut później) Chris: Ah, co za wspaniały widok. Aż wrzucę na instagram. Max: Może już nam oszczędzisz upokorzeń i przejdziemy do zadań? Chris: Ależ proszę. Sami może losować pierwsza, jako że ostatnio była zagrożona. Sami: No okej… (wkłada rękę do kapelusza i wyjmuje kartkę) Hmm…otwieranie słoików na czas? Serio? Chris: Tak, panowie zwykle mają okazję zademonstrować swoją siłę podczas takiej prostej czynności, a teraz to wy musicie stawić temu czoła. Vanessa: Co w tym jest takiego trudnego? Chris: To, że zakręcił je nasz Chef, a on trochę siły ma. Chef: Trochę? Chyba jeszcze mnie dobrze nie znasz. Chris: Macie otworzyć te 30 słoików jak najszybciej. Punkt dostanie tylko osoba, która to wykona najszybciej, zrozumiano? (obie kiwają głową i w napięciu wyczekują na start) To się nazywa duch walki. Czas……….start! Vanessa i Sami początkowo dobrze sobie radzą, ale z każdym kolejnym słoikiem idzie coraz trudniej, siły słabną, a i słoiki są mocno zakręcone. Chris: Jakiś problem? Sami: Chwilowy zastój, ale dam radę. Vanessa: (…) Uh! 30 to chyba trochę za dużo, nie sądzisz? Sami: Przesadzasz, bywało gorzej… (…) Skończyłam! Vanessa: Kurcze no! To nie było takie proste. Chris: Czego się spodziewasz? To ćwierćfinał. Nie przejdziesz tak łatwo. Max (do Chrisa): Mogę teraz ja wylosować zadanie? Chcę mieć to z głowy… Chris: Niech będzie. Max: Hmm… (…) Dobierz torebkę do sukienki? Że co? Chris: Raaaany, naprawdę muszę wam tłumaczyć jak dwulatkom? Pokażemy wam sukienkę, a wy musicie dobrać odpowiednią torebkę do niej. Max: A kto to oceni niby? Chris: Nasze drogie panie. Oczywiście nie będą wiedzieć, kto którą wybrał, żeby nie było faworyzowania. Lucas: A gdzie owe torebki? Chris: Chefie! (Chef wnosi na taczce 200 torebek) O tutaj. Max: Czemu ich jest tyle?! To jakaś masakra. Lucas (do Maxa): Nie mazgaj się, skup się na szukaniu. Max (do Lucasa): A ty to pewnie ekspert od damskich torebek, co? Lucas (do Maxa): Nie, ale tu trzeba myśleć abstrakcyjnie. Max: Aha… Chris: A panie zapraszam za 15 minut. Pamiętajcie, że musicie uzgodnić wspólny głos. Vanessa: To może być trudne, hehe. (15 minut później) Chris: Możemy zaczynać. Mamy tę oto piękną seledynową torebkę z kwiecistymi dodatkami oraz małą beżową, ale za to stylową i elegancką. Która lepiej pasuje? Sami: Hmm… Vanessa: Hmmmmm….o! Sami i Vanessa: Beżowa! (…) O! (spoglądają na siebie) Chris: Czyli mimo pewnych różnic jednak macie wspólny gust, to fajnie w sumie. Wybieracie beżową, a więc punkt otrzyma…..Lucas! Lucas: Tak! Wiedziałem. Max: Ale moja była taka ładna… Sami: Ale kompletnie niepraktyczna. Max: No wybacz, nie umiem myśleć jak kobieta… (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: Ciekawe, czy każde zadanie będzie tak wyglądać… Chris: Następne zadanie wylosuje Vanessa. Vanessa: Hmm… (losuje) Pan twardziel? Chris: No tak, w końcu chłopaki nie płaczą. Macie obejrzeć wybrany przeze mnie wzruszający film. Jeśli poleci wam choć jedna łza – przegrywacie. Za to zadanie możecie obie wygrać, lub obie przegrać. Vanessa: I tyle? (…) A ty płakałeś na tym filmie? Chris: Yyyy nie wolno mi udzielać takich informacji! Panowie, jak chcecie, to możecie obejrzeć z paniami. (przystępują do oglądania) Narrator: Pyneth Galtrow (…) i Fioseph Jennes (…) w filmie (…) Zakochany Hamlet! Vanessa: O maaaaatko… (półtorej godziny później) Chris: I jak tam idzie? (Sami wyraźnie skupiona, Vanessa znudzona, Max śpi, a Lucas się śmieje) No chyba żartujecie…to był świetny film przecież! Vanessa: Raczej średni…poza tym już go widziałam. Sami: Ja uważam, że Hamlet miał zespół dysfunkcyjny i był biseksualistą z dziwnym fetyszem. Chris: Chyba nie od tej strony podchodzicie do tego filmu… Lucas: A mi się podobał. Zwłaszcza scena, w której wyrzuca ją z łódki, bo zauważają go strażnicy. Hahaha! Chris: Ale wy jesteście… (do dziewczyn) Niemniej jednak chyba się wam udało obejrzeć film bez uronienia łzy, więc zaliczacie. Sami: Naprawdę myślałeś, że to nas wzruszy? Widziałam ciekawsze filmy. Chris: Uh! Nieważne, idziemy dalej. Lucas, teraz ty wylosuj. Lucas: Oby było coś naprawdę dobrego. (losuje) Mama na medal! Chris: Ah, czyli macie domowy triatlon. Max: Oo, nazwa intrygująca, ale się boję. Chris prowadzi Maxa, Lucasa, Sami i Vanessę do dwóch mieszkań w kamienicy obok. Oba mieszkania są połączone, a więc jedna osoba widzi, co druga robi obok. Chris: Musicie wyobrazić sobie, że za godzinę wasz ukochany mąż wróci z pracy, a w domu trzeba posprzątać po dzieciach, które nabałaganiły, wyprasować koszule, a potem ugotować obiad. Max: I to wszystko w godzinę? Lucas: Damy radę! Max: Czarno to widzę… Chris: Czas……..start! Max: Uff…oh…to czasochłonne strasznie! Chris: Pamiętajcie, że celem jest, by was ukochany był zadowolony. Lucas: No tak, wiadomo. (mija 15 minut) Max: To zajmuje naprawdę dużo czasu! (…) (do Lucasa) Jakim cudem ty już kończysz? Lucas (do Maxa): Widzisz, sekret tkwi w tym, by skupić się tylko na widocznych miejscach. Max: Ale…to tak można? (…) Chris! Prawda, że trzeba dokładnie? Chris: Nie, nic takiego nie mówiłem. Max: Aaa! Przejdę do prasowania… (…) Czekaj, to chyba tak działało… Vanessa (do Maxa): No z życiem, co w tym trudnego? Max: Rzadko miałem okazję się posługiwać tym urządzeniem. Chris (do Maxa): No nie wygłupiaj się, każdy to potrafi. Max (do Chrisa): A co, tobie dziewczyna w domu nie prasuje? Chris (do Maxa): Hehehehehehe…skup się na zadaniu. Chyba że naprawdę nigdy nie nauczyłeś się takich prostych czynności. Max: Gdyby tylko Sami mnie tak nie rozpuściła, to bym sobie lepiej radził… Sami: No tak. Czyli to moja wina. O ja niedobra. Chris: Pół godziny zostało! Lucas: Spokojna głowa! Max: Wcale nie! Uh, powiedzmy, że skończyłem. (przechodzi do kuchni) Naprawdę zrobię coś w pół godziny? Chris (do Maxa): Kombinuj. Korzystaj z tego, co masz i ile masz czasu. Max: To nie wygląda za dobrze… (pół godziny później) Chris: I czas minął! Wasz ukochany wraca właśnie do domu. Lucas, u ciebie będzie to Chef, a Max dostanie Rogera. Chef (otwierając drzwi, w garniturze): Wróciłem, żoneczko! Vanessa: Ble… Lucas: Oh, witaj kochany. (bierze marynarkę) Pozwól, że wezmę. Chef: Heh, dziękuję. Popatrzmy zatem na dom. Hmm… No ładnie ładnie, ale czy pod łóżkiem jest czysto? Max (pod nosem): Hehe. Chef: Hmm… (zagląda pod łóżko i przejeżdża palcem) Czysto! Jestem pod wrażeniem. Max (pod nosem): Czyli…przewidział to? Chef: Koszula, widzę, uprasowana…a co na obiad? (siada) Lucas: A niespodzianka, już zaraz podam. Roger (do Maxa): Żoneeeeeczko! Max: Oh tak! Zapomniałbym… (do Rogera) Tego nooo, wezmę twój płaszcz. Roger: Umiem sam powiesić płaszcz! Max: Eee…okej. Roger: Hmm…dom wygląda w miarę schludnie. Max (przez zęby): Dzięki kochanie, starałam się…znaczy staraŁEM! Co ja mówię! Roger: Hmm…za to koszula wygląda na niewyprasowaną… Max: Wydaje ci się, heh. Roger: Cóż, oby obiad chociaż był dobry. (siada do stołu) Lucas (do Chefa): Proszę, oto specjalnie dla ciebie Spaghetti Carbonara. Chef: Hmm. (wącha) Pachnie dobrze. (próbuje) A smakuje jeszcze lepiej! Jestem miło zaskoczony! Chris: Oh, to ci dopiero. Jak Chefowi potrawa smakuje, to znaczy, że naprawdę jest dobra. Max (do Rogera): A dla ciebie mam coś prostszego, ale mam nadzieję, że będzie smakować…naleśniki z serem. Roger: Nie powiem, by to była potrawa, na którą miałem największą ochotę, ale niech będzie. (bierze kawałek do ust, lecz po chwili upuszcza widelec, a jego twarz wygląda, jakby jego dusza właśnie uschła) Max: N-niedobre? Roger: Okropne! Nie umiesz gotować, nie umiesz prasować, nie umiesz sprzątać… Chcę rozwodu! Max: Ej, nie ma tak! Poza tym jeśli tak widzisz kobiety, to szkoda mi cię… Chris (do Maxa): Wyluzuj, to tylko scenka. Niemniej jednak nie wygląda mi to na szczęśliwy dom, więc nie mogę zaliczyć. Za to Lucas znowu spisał się na medal. Max (do Lucasa): Ta, zostaniesz żoną roku… Lucas (do Maxa): Może…ale przynajmniej wygrałem, hehe. Chris: Zachowajcie jeszcze energię. Na razie po 2 punkty mają Sami i Lucas, ale przed nami ostatnia konkurencja. Idziemy na miasto. Na mieście Chris: Tym razem obie panie i obaj panowie dostaną zadanie na najbliższe 4 godziny, a mianowicie będą pracować w typowym dla przeciwnej płci zawodzie. Vanessa: Hah, niestraszny mi żaden zawód. Chris: Sami, Vanessa, włóżcie kaski, będziecie pracować na budowie. Sami: Ekstra! Chris: Przeraża mnie twój entuzjazm…za to Max i Lucas będziecie pracować w ratuszu. Max: Haha, chyba nie każesz nam podawać kawy? W ratuszu Pracownik#1: Maaaaxie! Kawa! Max (do siebie): Serio?... (do pracownika#1) Już podaję. (kładzie na biurku) Pracownik#1 (próbuje): Niesłodka. Max: To sobie posłódź… Pracownik#1: To twoja robota. Max: No tak, ja głupi… (zabiera) Lucas (do Maxa): Skup się, chyba nie chcesz skończyć bez punktu? Hehe. Pracownik#3 (do Lucasa): Lucas, poproszę… Lucas (do pracownika#3): Podwójne espresso? (kładzie na biurku) Brałeś ostatnim razem, więc zgadłem, że będzie to samo. Pracownik#3 (do Lucasa): Dobry jesteeeeś. Awansuję cię! Chris (do pracownika#3): Nie możesz, on tu nie pracuje. Pracownik#3: Serio? A taki dobry jest… Max (pod nosem): Jak mnie to wkurza… Na budowie Sami: Uff…to ostatnia, panie majstrze! Majster (z góry, do Sami): Świetnie! Sami: To co teraz? Majster: Jak to co? (zeskakuje, ku zaskoczeniu Sami) Teraz fajrant. Sami: Faj-rant? (prowadzi ją do przyczepy, gdzie reszta ekipy, w tym Vanessa, sobie siedzą i gadają) Ale…co z robotą? Majster: Wyluzuj. Sami: A-le… Vanessa (do Sami): Powiedział wyluzuj, to wyluzuj. Sami: A budowa? Kto zbuduje ten wieżowiec? Robotnik#2: No my…ale teraz mamy fajrant. (Sami załamana) W ratuszu Lucas (do pracownika#5): Oto dokumenty na jutrzejsze spotkanie. Pracownik#5: Genialnie! Max (do siebie): Jedna…dwie…gotowa! (podaje) Pracownik#4: Spróbujmy…no, tym razem ci wyszła. Max: W końcu! Lucas (pod nosem): Hmm…a jakby tak troszkę namieszać? (mruga do kamery) Na budowie Sami (szeptem do Vanessy): Nie wkurza cię, że tak siedzimy i nic nie robimy? Vanessa (szeptem do Sami): No ale co ci przeszkadza? Sami (szeptem do Vanessy): No a co jak nie zaliczymy przez to zadania? Teoretycznie NIE pracujemy w tym momencie. Vanessa (szeptem do Sami): Hmm… Masz rację! Pewnie chcą, byś to ty ogarnęła załogę i zaciągnęła ich do pracy. Idealnie się do tego nadajesz. Sami (do Vanessy): Oh, może i masz rację! (wstaje) Idziemy budować! Wszyscy: ?! Sami (do ekipy): Wstawać, robota czeka! Majster: Chwila chwila, to ja tu jestem od kierowania zespołem. Poza tym mamy fajrant. Sami (do majstra): Oj, wiesz dobrze, że samo się nie zbuduje, co nie? Powinniśmy wziąć cztery litery i ruszyć do roboty, nie? Majster: Ale po fajrancie… Sami: Nie, teraz! Im szybciej, tym lepiej! Majster: Zwalniam cię! Sami: Co?! Nie możesz! Chris (do Sami): Może. Oznacza to jednak, że nie zaliczyłaś. Sami: Ale…to bez sensu… Chris: A pamiętasz, co mówiłem na samym początku odcinka? RETROSPEKCJA na ekranie telebimu na mieście: Chris: (…) Dzisiejsze zadanie sprawdzi waszą adaptację do nowych warunków i sytuacji. Sami: Kurcze no…a co z Vanessą? Robotnik#6: Vanessa jest super! Świetnie się z nią pracuje…..i nie pracuje, hehe. Vanessa: Hehe. Chris: Czyli Vanessa zdobywa punkt. Czas zobaczyć, co się dzieje w ratuszu. (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: Wszystko zgodnie z planem. Lucas na pewno umoczy, więc będzie między nami remis i dogrywka. Jeszcze wygram to zadanie! (w pokoju tajemnic)Sami: Muszę zwracać większą uwagę na szczegóły… W ratuszu Max (do siebie, przygotowując kawę): Przygotowanie tego wszystkiego naraz to nie lada wysiłek…a jeszcze te dokumenty. (odwraca się, a wtedy Lucas ukradkiem dosypuje saszetkę cukru) No, jeszcze tylko raz…dwa…i idealna kawa gotowa! (podaje) Bon apetit! Pracownik#8: Dziękuję. (próbuje) Ble, chcesz mnie zabić cukrem? Max: Wypraszam sobie, to idealna kawa! Pracownik#8: Jest okropna, wylej ją. Max: Się robi… (wylewa ją na głowę pracownika#8) Pracownik#8: ZWARIOWAŁEŚ?! Max: Oj, nie wytrzymałem jednak nerwowo. (wchodzi Chris z dziewczynami) Chris: Co to za krzyki?! (widzi skruszonego Maxa i pracownika oblanego kawą) (do Maxa) Mam rozumieć, że nawet tego zadania nie zaliczyłeś? Max: Nie moja wina, ludzie tutaj są wkurzający strasznie i niewdzięczni. Chris: Witaj w świecie dorosłych… Vanessa: Haha, wymoczki. Nie dajecie rady nawet w takiej prostej- Pracownik#3 (do Lucasa): Jesteś niezastąpiony! Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił! Lucas (do pracownika#3): Niech mnie pan nie zawstydza. Wykonuję tylko swoją pracę, hehe. Chris: A jednak niektórzy sobie świetnie radzą. Lucas wygrywa dzisiejsze zadanie! Lucas: Tak! (do Maxa) I kto się teraz śmieje? Vanessa: Ale…cóż, przynajmniej nie jestem ostatnia. Chris: Wygrywa i otrzymuje nietykalność dzisiaj. Vanessa: …chwila! Jak to nietykalność? Myślałem, że odwalisz najsłabszego? Chris: Oh nie, to by było za proste. Zwycięzca dzisiejszego zadania otrzymuje nietykalność, ale eliminacja odbywa się drogą głosowania. Vanessa: E… Chris: Lucas zdobył jednak nie tylko nietykalność, ale też….podwójny głos! Vanessa: … (Vanessa zamarła) (w pokoju tajemnic)Vanessa: No to już po mnie… Nie przewidziałam tego i przeliczyłam się… Sama jestem sobie winna. Teraz, jak Lucas jest nietykalny ORAZ ma podwójny głos, to chyba już przyszedł na mnie czas. (…) Kurcze, tak łatwo się dać pokonać… (w pokoju tajemnic)Lucas: Dzisiejsze zadanie było naprawdę rozwijające. Cieszę się, że udało mi się dojść do półfinału. (w pokoju tajemnic)Max: To było chyba najgłupsze zadanie na świecie… Chociaż fajne uczucie – tak wylać kawę na kogoś, kto cię wkurza. (…) Chyba dużo lepsze niż przyłożenie komuś z piąchy, nie? Ceremonia w parku Chris: Witajcie moi podopieczni. To już ostatnia taka ceremonia w parku, więc chwila jest uroczysta. Chciałbym na wstępie podziękować mojej mamie, która… Vanessa: Przejdź do rzeczy! Chris: Po co te nerwy… I mówi to ktoś, kto oddał pusty głos. Lucas (odwraca się do Vanessy): Serio? Pusty głos? Vanessa: A jakie to ma znaczenie… Chris: Cóż, nie zdziwiłaby mnie ta sytuacja, gdyby nie fakt, że ktoś jeszcze oddał nieważny głos…Sami? Sami: …wahałam się…więc wolałam tak zrobić. Vanessa (pod nosem): Wahała się? Wybór był niewielki przecież…a co z tego, i tak liczą się dwa głosy od Lucasa… Chris: No cóż, to zastanawiające. Niemniej jednak to Sami jako druga jest w półfinale. (rzuca jej dziesięciocentówkę) Sami: No cóż, raczej się spodziewałam… Chris: Vanessa…Max…ostatnia dziesięciocentówka trafi do któregoś z was i nie jest chyba tajemnicą, że to głos Lucasa zaważył. Lucas: Hehe, ta władza. Chris: A więc ostatnim półfinalistą…….lub półfinalistką jest……………….. (dramatyczna muzyka) Chris: ……….no muszę to powiedzieć w końcu. Vanessa! (rzuca) Vanessa: OH! Prawie dostałam zawału! Max: Cooo? Przecież to bez sen- Sami: MAX! OGARNIJ SIĘ! (podchodzi do niego, Max zesztywniał) Wstań, jak do ciebie mówię. Max (wstając): Ale… Sami: Dałeś ciała, przyznaj. Pierwszy raz odkąd się poznaliśmy, naprawdę wahałam się, czy na ciebie nie zagłosować. Po prostu…bardzo mnie dzisiaj zawiodłeś! Max: Ja….przecież….wiem… Sami: Ehh…niemniej jednak cieszę się, że jesteś bardziej męski od Lucasa. Lucas: Ej! Sami: Patrz mi w oczy. (patrzą sobie w oczy) Masz przyjąć tę porażkę z godnością i stawać się tylko lepszym od tej pory, zrozumiano? Max: Tak! Sami: Świetnie. (całuje go w policzek) A teraz odmaszerować! Max: Tak jest! (odwraca się i maszeruje w stronę Autobusu Wstydu) Vanessa (do Sami): Trzymasz go krótko, nie ma co… Sami (do Vanessy): Taka już jestem, chyba to zaakceptował. Vanessa (do Lucasa): Za to ty…czemu na mnie nie głosowałeś? Lucas: Miałem swoje powody… (Vanessa się uśmiecha) Co? Vanessa: Nic, pogadamy później. (odchodzi) Do zobaczenia w półfinale, Sami. Sami: No na razie… Chris: Co za zaskakujące zakończenie. Dla takich chwil warto prowadzić ten program. A my widzimy się już niedługo w półfinale Życia! Totalnej!! Porażki!!! Jeszcze tej nocy (pukanie do drzwi Lucasa) Lucas (otwiera): Czeghooo? (przeciera oczy) Vanessa? Vanessa: Mam tak stać, czy wpuścisz mnie do środka? Lucas: Ale…so się cieje? Vanessa: Chcę pogadać, tylko się ogarnij. right|200px Lucas: Eee…(przeciera twarz)…no d-dobra, wejdź…ale nie wiem, o co ci chodzi tym razem. Vanessa: Mam interes do ciebie, hehe. Lucasa: Oh… (drzwi się zamykają) CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki